


(bae)by

by daybreakfiction



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, alchemy is fun, idk what other tags to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daybreakfiction/pseuds/daybreakfiction
Summary: An alchemist, his apprentice, and an everlasting youth elixir.What could go wrong?(Spoiler: Everything)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was basically a birthday present for my friend mai  
> but her birthday was like last week  
> so this is a belated birthday present! yay happy birthday
> 
> also this is unedited and a bit messy but bear with me 
> 
> and all of the alchemy that gets referred to in this fic is lowkey based on fullmetal alchemist

The fog was normally thick in the morning, but this was the first time Jinyoung was unable to see what was in front of him as he was walking. The alchemist he was studying under had asked him to go out and pick some rose petals, so Jinyoung was forced to search through some nearby woods. 

Normally, Jinyoung wouldn't have a problem with this, but it was a cold day and Jinyoung didn't have a thick jacket. 

In short, he was freezing. 

After a few minutes of searching, Jinyoung found the flowers in the forest. He was told to gather about a handful, so he picked the petals carefully before placing them in a jar. 

Jinyoung had been studying under this alchemist for about four months now. He was more of an errand boy, but he was still able to learn a few things from the alchemist. He learned about potions and other kinds of elixirs that could help heal injuries and certain illnesses. Alchemists were worshiped like gods, so Jinyoung was lucky he had his alchemy skill. He had no control over them, but he could still make a few things with his abilities. 

 The fog was still thick once Jinyoung returned to the small bungalow that he was residing in. It was on the outside of the city, so it wasn't in a busy area. He and the alchemist were living in the basement of the house and the upper level was being occupied by the landlord, a young man by the name of Hwang Minhyun. He was friendly and always offered Jinyoung a few snacks whenever he saw him.

Jinyoung never went through the front door whenever he returned home. He and the alchemist normally used the back entrance to the home because it led straight to the basement.

"I'm back, hyung." Jinyoung called out as he entered the basement. He saw the alchemist waiting for him at his desk.

"Did you get enough rose petals?" The alchemist asked as he looked up at his apprentice. 

"I think I did. I filled the jar, so we have extra if we need anything." Jinyoung said. He handed the alchemist the jar of rose petals and the magician just hummed in reply. 

The alchemist was named Jaehwan and that was all that Jinyoung knew about him. They were normally quiet whenever they were together and their conversations were normally about magic and potions. One thing Jinyoung knew for sure was that Jaehwan had a bit of a crush on their landlord, Minhyun. Jinyoung had seen the two talking in the front of the house before and Jaehwan had the happiest expression on his face. 

"I think I have finally completed this elixir, Jinyoung. It took me weeks, but I'm almost done." Jaehwan had a wicked smile on his face as he spoke and it almost worried Jinyoung. 

The two of them had been working on an elixir to maintain youth and beauty. Jaehwan didn't want to use it on himself, but he wanted to sell the elixir for money. It had taken them a long time to figure out what was needed for the elixir and Jaehwan unfortunately wasn't able to create the potion the first few times. 

"Do you need me to break the petals down as you get everything ready?" Jinyoung asked as he took a seat at his own desk. It was a bit smaller than Jaehwan's, but it was big enough for Jinyoung to use when reading Jaehwan's ancient magic books. The books were written in ancient script, so Jinyoung was working on translating them. 

"Turn the petals in liquid while I finish writing the transmutation circle." Jaehwan said as he grabbed a piece of chalk. There was a table I the middle of the basement where Jaehwan normally wrote all of his transmutations circles. It was an old table, but it was sturdy enough for Jaehwan to use. 

Jinyoung returned his attention back to the rose petals. He drew a smaller transmutation circle on his desk and he placed the jar of rose petals in the center of it. He clapped his hands twice and concentrated his energy into them before placing his hands on the transmutation circle. The jar of petals glowed a soft purple light and Jinyoung watched the petals slowly melt away into a liquid form.

"You're getting better with those skills of yours, Jinyoung." Jaehwan said as he watched his apprentice work. Jinyoung smiled a bit, happy to be praised by the alchemist. 

Once the jar of petals was ready, Jinyoung carefully passed it over to Jaehwan. There was already a jar of other liquid materials in the center of the transmutation circle and Jaehwan poured the liquid petals into the very same jar.

"Melted gold, the blood of a human, the sap of a maple tree, rainwater, and melted liquid petals are the key to this youth elixir. We’ll soon have the fountain of youth at our fingertips." Jaehwan smiled and watched as the liquids mixed together in the jar. 

Jinyoung stood off to the side as he watched the alchemist chant softly to himself. Jaehwan was definitely a skilled alchemist and Jinyoung had seen him create masterpieces out of nothing. He was confident that Jaehwan had created the perfect elixir to maintain youth.

Once Jaehwan was finished chanting, his hands started to glow blue. Jinyoung knew that the alchemists that could concentrate their skills into their hands were the most powerful. Jaehwan was especially skilled with his alchemy.

The alchemist placed his hands on the transmutation circle and the jar on the table started to glow blue as well. Jinyoung watched in awe as the contents of the jar mixed together. The elixir quickly changed its color and in a blink of an eye, it was clear, just like water.

"Is it ready?" Jinyoung asked as he started at the jar. 

Jaehwan nodded his head before picking the jar up. He smiled at the jar, feeling quite happy to have accomplished something so magnificent.

"We should celebrate this. Why don't you go grab some cups and we'll have a drink of wine?" Jaehwan said to his apprentice. Jinyoung just blinked before tilting his head to the side.

"Hyung, I'm underage."

"But you're an alchemist! The rules are different for us." Jaehwan just smiled and went over to grab two cups for the two of them. The basement was quite small, so the kitchen was close to where they were standing.

Jaehwan had a few bottles of wine that he had bought on a whim one day while at the store. He never really drank alcohol unless it was a special occasion. He poured himself about half a cup of wine and made sure to give Jinyoung enough for only a few sips.

"Cheers!" Jinyoung took the cup from the alchemist, grimacing a bit when he realized he had to drink the wine. 

Jinyoung slowly took a sip of the wine and he cringed at the taste. The wine tasted incredibly bitter and he started to cough because of it. Jaehwan laughed and handed Jinyoung a glass of water.

Jinyoung took a few sips of the water, thankful to have the awful taste of wine out of this mouth.

"Oh no... Wait, that's not water..." Jaehwan gasped as Jinyoung placed the cup back on the table. 

Jinyoung's eyes stared down at the cup he just drank out of and he nearly threw up once he realized what he had just done.

He had just drunk the youth elixir.

"Am I going to live forever?" Jinyoung panicked, not knowing what to do. Jaehwan looked just as worried as he did.

"I honestly don't know Jinyoung, this was the first youth elixir so we can't know the results for sure..." 

Just as Jaehwan finished talking, Jinyoung's body began to glow blue. Jaehwan's eyes widened when he realized what was happening. Slowly, Jinyoung's body began to change and it looked like he was becoming younger and younger. 

"Shit, we messed up the elixir. Listen Jinyoung, I'll fix everything, okay? Don't worry." Jaehwan wrapped his arms around Jinyoung and help him as his body continued to change. After a few moments, Jinyoung's teenage body was gone, leaving only a cooing baby in its place.

Jaehwan sighed as he looked down at the naked baby in his arms. He had made a youth elixir, but it wasn't the kind of youth elixir that he wanted. 

"I'm sorry Jinyoung. I'll try to get you back to normal soon..." Jaehwan sighed once more and the baby just babbled softly. Jinyoung looked to be around one year old. 

The alchemist wrapped a small towel around the infant and carried him in his arms. He had no idea what to do, but what he definitely knew was that he had no idea how to take care of a baby. He quickly left the basement and headed upstairs to where the landlord was living.

"Minhyun hyung! I need your help!" Jaehwan yelled as he reached the first floor of the house. Minhyun was sitting in the kitchen with someone else and it looked like they were in the middle of eating.

"Hello Jaehwan. What's up?" Minhyun smiled at the alchemist before turning to the guest that wass sitting with him.

"Oh, and this is Jisung. He's a friend from work." 

Jisung waved at Jaehwan with a friendly smile on his face and Jaehwan bowed slightly in reply.

"I have a bit of an emergency... I accidentally turned Jinyoung into a baby." Jaehwan held Jinyoung out to Minhyun and the baby just giggled softly while waving his arms around. Minhyun stared at the baby in shock.

"One of your alchemy elixirs went wrong, didn't it?" Minhyun reached out and took Jinyoung from Jaehwan's hold. He placed the infant on his lap and the baby sat down comfortable with a smile on his face. Jisung waved at the baby and Jinyoung waved back happily.

"We were working on a youth elixir and Jinyoung accidentally drank it... I need to work on an antidote, but I don't know what to do about him..." Jaehwan stared at the infant, still shocked that his apprentice had turned into a baby. 

"Why don't you take care of him, Minhyun? Didn't you raise Minki?"

"First of all, Minki is my age and second of all, no, I did not raise him." Minhyun rolled his eyes and started to bounce the infant up and down, keeping him entertained. Jinyoung let out a shriek, feeling happy at all of the attention he was getting.

"Since I'm a good friend, I'll help you take care of Jinyoung. But you need to hurry up and figure out how to turn him back to normal." Minhyun said, staring at Jaehwan. The alchemist tried his best not to blush as he felt Minhyun's gaze on him, but he probably failed. 

"You should get him some real clothes." Jisung said once he noticed that Jinyoung was just wearing a towel. 

"Do you have any baby clothes?" Minhyun asked Jisung, who just laughed.

"Of course I don't. Go buy some." 

"I'll go buy him some clothes. What else should I get?" Jaehwan said, not knowing what to do with a baby. He had literally no experience with children.

"He needs clothes, diapers, probably some milk and a bottle. He looks like he's about a year old, so maybe some food too." Jisung said, staring at the baby. Minhyun was surprised at how much his co-worker knew about babies.

"Do you have some secret children you haven't told anyone at work about?" Minhyun asked.

Jisung shook his head before shrugging a bit, "I'm an older brother. I helped my mom take care of my sister. Anyways, thanks for lunch, Minhyun. I got to get back home before Daniel burns the apartment down."

"You're still living with your college roommate?" Minhyun asked, trying not to laugh.

"Hey! He's like my best friend. Leave him alone." Jisung stood up from the table and Minhyun walked to the front door with him, seeing him out. Jinyoung was still in his arms and it seemed like the toddler had gotten comfortable.

"I'll go with you to find Jinyoung's stuff. However, as soon as we get back, you need to make an antidote." Minhyun said as he poked one of Jinyoung's cheeks. The infant squealed loudly before biting Minhyun's finger. 

Jaehwan stared at Minhyun holding the baby and was tempted to say that there was no antidote. Minhyun seemed to be pretty good with kids and it almost felt like Jinyoung was their child.

But now was not the time for intrusive thoughts. Jaehwan knew that Jinyoug needed to return to normal.

He just hoped he knew how to make it happen. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello,, here's the second chapter!

Babies were ridiculous. 

Jinyoung was normally quite calm and reserved, but that was completely different when he was a toddlers. Like other toddlers, Jinyoung was quite capable of throwing a horrible tantrum. He had started crying while Minhyun and Jaehwan were buying clothes for him and the only way to keep him quite was to have him bite something. 

Unfortunately for Jaehwan, that something meant his hand. 

Jinyoung didn't have a full set of teeth, but he still had enough to cause the alchemist pain. 

Jaehwan had an assumption that Jinyoung was doing that on purpose, but it was impossible to read the mind of a toddler. They probably had no thoughts at all. 

After throwing a tantrum in the clothing store, Jinyoung threw another tantrum while they were buying milk for him. He let out horrible shriek and that caused everyone to look over at Jaehwan and Minhyun. Jaehwan knew that the people were probably judging them, but the only thing he cared about was how Minhyun thought the entire situation was amusing.

"He doesn't throw a tantrum if I hold him." Minhyun said as he carried Jinyoung in his arms. The toddler was quiet and sucking his thumb, behaving like an absolute angel. Jaehwan wanted to glare at the toddler, but he knew Jinyoung would just erupt into tears. 

"Do you think he remembers everything and he's just acting like this to spite me?" Jaehwan asked, staring at the toddler getting carried in Minhyun's arms. 

"I doubt it. Maybe he can't even think right now and he's just been reverted into a normal toddler." Minhyun said, cooing at Jinyoung a bit. Jaehwan tried his best not to swoon at the sight, but he failed miserably. 

The three of them returned home without much trouble. Jaehwan knew that he had to start working on an antidote, but he wasn't sure what to do with Jinyoung while he was working.

"I don't want to leave him with you because I know you have work in the morning..." Jaehwan said as Minhyun dressed Jinyoung in a cute pair of pajamas. It was a cute green onesie that had patterns of an elephant on it. Minhyun had chosen it because he thought it would cute on Jinyoung.

"Keep him in the basement, but set up a barrier so that he can't get into any other elixirs. If he cries, make sure to check his diaper or to try to feed him milk. He'll probably be hungry soon." Minhyun handed Jinyoung over to Jaehwan and the alchemist tried his best to hold him properly. 

"And if you need any help, don't be afraid to come upstairs to talk to me. I'll leave the door unlocked." Minhyun smiled at Jaehwan before leaving the basement, leaving the alchemist along with the toddler.

Jaehwan let out a loud sigh and Jinyoung giggled softly at the sound of it. The toddler slapped both of Jaehwan's cheeks with a wide smile on his face.

"Okay, now I know you're doing this on purpose." Jaehwan held Jinyoung in his arms as he tried to figure out how to keep the toddler out of trouble. The basement was small and the only furniture that they had were two small beds, the one table that Jaehwan used for his transmutations circles, and two desks.  Besides that, there weren't many things in the basement. They had other basic necessities though, like a fridge, stove, and a small bathroom. 

"I guess I could try to make a crib from scraps we have laying around..." Jaehwan had a few pieces of scrap wood laying around from another elixir he had made earlier in the weak. He quickly drew a transmutation circle on his table and placed the pieces of wood onto the table. 

It was hard for him to clap his hands together while holding Jinyoung, but somehow he managed to do it. Jinyoung watched in awe as he saw lights flashing before his eyes. The pieces of wood formed together to become a crib that was big enough for Jinyoung to lay in.

"Now you stay here while I try to figure out how to get you back to normal." Jaehwan placed a few blankets into the crib, making sure that it was comfortable enough for Jinyoung to sleep in. Jaehwan lowered the infant into the crib and Jinyoung stayed quiet. 

It wasn't until Jaehwan walked away that Jinyoung let out a horrible shriek. Jaehwan rushed back over to the crib and saw Jinyoung's eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong with you?" Jaehwan frowned and Jinyoung just raised his arms, wanting to be carried again. Jaehwan had no other choice but to pick up the toddler once more.

"I don't think I can hold you and work at the same time, Jinyoung. Can you please be a good baby and sit in your crib?" Jaehwan tried once more to place Jinyoung in his crib, but the infant let out another shriek when he felt Jaehwan trying to put him down. Tears started to fall from Jinyoung's eyes, causing Jaehwan to let out a soft sigh.

"Are you hungry?" Jaehwan thought it was a bit ridiculous for him to be talking to a baby that couldn't understand him, but there wasn't much he could do. 

Minhyun had told him that Jinyoung needed to drink milk from the bottle and that there was a certain way to hold the toddler while feeding him. Jaehwan carried Jinyoung, resting the toddler on his hip as he made his way over to their fridge. He grabbed the milk and carefully poured it into a bottle that he and Minhyun had bought earlier in the day. Jinyoung had one of his hands inside of his mouth and was drooling at the sight of the milk. Jaehwan realized that the toddler must have been hungry. 

Jaehwan carried Jinyoung over to his bed and started to feed him the bottle of milk. Jinyoung was quiet as he was being fed and he kept looking up at Jaehwan with a curious look in his eyes.

"If this is what you looked like when you were a baby, you must have been really cute." Jaehwan smiled down at Jinyoung and poked his cheek softly. Jinyoung kept staring up at Jaehwan as he finished all of the milk in the bottle.

Jaehwan could see that Jinyoung was slowly getting tired, so he brought him back over to the crib. He placed the toddler into the crib and this time, Jinyoung didn’t shriek or anything. After a few minutes of laying in the crib, Jinyoung slowly fell asleep.

Jaehwan stared at the toddler before letting out a sigh. He had no idea where he had went wrong with the elixir and now he had to figure out how to fix the problem he had caused. The only problem was that now, he didn't have his apprentice to help him. 

He had no other option but to ask another alchemist for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter will be up either tomorrow or the day after!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me 89 years to finish this i'm so sorry hnsijkfnsjknfsjkdnjskfd  
> enjoy the last chapter!

"Rise and shine! Get up you lazyass!"

"Shut up, I'm already awake."

Jaehwan hadn't slept at all. He was up all-night reading through his books, trying to find a way to create an antidote for the youth elixir he had created. He had called another alchemist in the middle of the night and had requested his assistance. 

He had called his longtime friend and fellow alchemist, Seongwoo. He wasn't exactly happy about being called in the middle of the night, but he still offered to help Jaehwan with his problem.

Seongwoo was a very interesting alchemist. He was a much better alchemist compared to Jaehwan, but he normally used his skills to help other people in need. He didn't charge any money whenever someone asked for his help. He claimed he wanted to be the best alchemist in the world and the only way for him to practice was to offer his skills for free. He was carefree and he tended to be a bit wild with his alchemy as well.

It made absolutely no sense to Jaehwan, but he never bothered to ask Seongwoo about it.

"How'd you get through the lock on the door?" Jaehwan said as Seongwoo took a few more steps into the apartment. He was dressed in normal civilian clothes, just jeans and a t-shirt. He didn't look like an alchemist at all.

"That's a really easy lock to unlock using alchemy. You should probably tell your cute landlord to change it."

"Stop trying to flirt with Minhyun hyung."

Seongwoo smirked at his friend, knowing that he was getting jealous. He had a tendency to tease Jaehwan about his crush on the landlord.

"Anyways, where's the kid?" Seongwoo asked, looking around. Jaehwan pointed over to the crib that was in the corner of the room. Jinyoung had slept soundly throughout the entire night.

"I still haven't figured out how to make an antidote for this elixir..." Jaehwan sighed as he stared down at his books. Creating an elixir was one thing, but creating an antidote was on a whole other level of difficulty. Jaehwan wasn't sure he could handle it.

"Have you tried making an elixir with the exact opposite?" Seongwoo said as he stared at the toddler in the crib. As he was staring at the toddler, Jinyoung slowly started to wake up. The toddler slowly sat up in the crib and he looked up at Seongwoo for a short moment. The alchemist smiled at the toddler before reaching in to pick him up.

"What do you mean?" Jaehwan asked as he watched Seongwoo carry Jinyoung around in his arms. Seongwoo seemed to have experience with children as well, judging by the way that Seongwoo carried Jinyoung.

"If you used the sap of a maple tree, gather the leaves. If you used wood, gather metal. Use the opposite materials of the materials you originally used." Seongwoo pointed down at Jaehwan's textbook, showing the other alchemist a certain paragraph in it. Jaehwan quickly read over the paragraph and it basically said the same thing Seongwoo had just told him. He can't believe he missed such a simple solution. 

"I need to gather these materials now." Jaehwan quickly stood up from his chair. This may be his only chance to get Jinyoung back to normal.

"Before you go Jaehwan, you need to do one thing."

"What is it, Seongwoo hyung?"

"Change this baby's diaper. He's your apprentice, not mine." 

Seongowo held the baby out to Jaehwan, laughing softly. Jinyoung definitely had a soiled diaper and it was Jaehwan's responsibility to change it. 

Jaehwan changed Jinyoung's diaper with no trouble at all. He was lucky Jinyoung had just peed because that made it a lot easier for him. 

"Do you need me to babysit this kid while you go out gathering?" Seongwoo asked while carrying around Jinyoung. The toddler seemed to be very comfortable in Seongwoo's arms. 

"Is it alright with you? I would take Jinyoung with me, but I don't want him to get hurt or anything." Jaehwan stared at Jinyoung and the toddler even stared back. Jinyoung had a blank expression on his face as if he was still sleepy. 

"Yeah, I'll watch him for now. I'm just gonna hang out here anyway." Seongwoo smiled at Jinyoung before poking the toddler's stomach gently. Jinyoung let out a giggle and he clapped his hands.

"Don't turn him into anything else while I'm away..." Jaehwan warned, feeling a bit unsure what Seongwoo would be doing while he was away. Seongwoo was also known for experimenting with alchemy in strange ways that Jaehwan never understood. He was worried that Seongwoo would try to turn Jinyoung into something else.

"I'm not going to hurt him at all. Hurry up and go gather those materials so that we can turn him back to normal." Seongwoo replied with a smile on his face. Jinyoung was still behaving in his arms, it almost made Jaehwan suspicious. Why was the toddler good around everyone but himself?

"He's got milk and stuff in the fridge. I'm sure you'll be able to find everything you need for him." Jaehwan grabbed some supplies to use to gather the materials he would be needing. 

"Do you remember what materials you used to make this elixir?" Seongwoo said as he followed Jaehwan towards the door. Jaehwan nodded his head before finally leaving the apartment.

"Looks like it's just you and me today, kiddo." Seongwoo smiled at Jinyoung and the toddler just stared up at him with wide eyes. Seongwoo chuckled softly and pinched Jinyoung's cheek.

"We're gonna have some fun today, Jinyoung."

Seongwoo found some clothes laying around and changed Jinyoung into them. The toddler was wearing a green shirt with jean overalls, which Seongwoo thought was absolutely adorable. Of course, he wouldn't say that out loud, but he still felt it.

Seongwoo had only meant Jinyoung a handful of times and every time they had met, the young apprentice was quiet and reserved. He was always standing behind Jaehwan, aware of his status as an apprentice. Jaehwan had told Seongwoo that Jinyoung was quite skilled, but he still hadn't had the chance to see Jinyoung practice alchemy yet. 

"I wonder if you're as good as he says..." Seongwoo said, carrying Jinyoung in his arms again. The two exited the basement and Seongwoo took the toddler outside. It was a sunny day outside and there were many leaves on the ground because of the autumn weather. Seongwoo thought it would be fun to play with Jinyoung while they waited for Jaehwan to return. 

Seongwoo was capable of using his alchemy without the use of any transmutation circles. He could use any part of his body to activate his alchemy as well. He wasn't quite sure when or how he got the ability to use alchemy without the transmutation circle, but it was very helpful. He didn't have to waste time with drawing a circle. 

The alchemist tapped his foot on the ground twice and the leave on the ground started to hover in the air. Seongwoo stared at the leaves, watching them come together to form what looked like a small horse. Seongwoo placed Jinyoung on the horse made out of leaves and the leaves wrapped around the toddler's waist, keeping him steady. 

Jinyoung started to babble out nonsense and he let out a loud shriek, showing how happy he was. Seongwoo smiled and snapped his fingers once more to start moving the horse around. Jinyoung clapped his hands together happily as the house started to walk around. It was like he was riding an actual horse. 

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

Seongwoo blinked when he heard a familiar voice call out from behind him. He turned around and saw Minhyun standing there with his arms crossed. The young man was staring at the toddler with a frown on his face.

"Hello there, Minhyun hyung. Don't worry about Jinyoung, I'm keeping him safe and sound while Jaehwan goes off to get materials to turn this little one back to normal." Seongwoo kept smiling as he turned his attention back to Jinyoung, who was enjoying himself on the pseudohorse.

Jinyoung let out a loud shriek when the horse leaped into the air. Minhyun kept his focus on the toddler, hoping that he wouldn't accidentally hurt himself.

He was still worried about how Jaehwan was going to chance Jinyoung back to normal. Minhyun wasn't that familiar with alchemy and how it worked so he wanted to watch what would happen when Jinyoung changed again.

"How exactly is Jaehwan going to turn Jinyoung back to normal? Isn't that out of his capabilities?" Minhyun asked, walking closer to Seongwoo.

The alchemist just smiled and shook his head, "That's why Jaehwan called me over. I'm going to help him out because we're both sure that it's going to take more than one person to change the kid back." 

"Seongwoo hyung! I'm back!" A voice called out from afar. Both Seongwoo and Minhyun turned to see Jaehwan running over with a bag in his arms. The young alchemist was running so fast that he ended up tripping over nothing and all of his materials went flying out of the bag.

Seongwoo let out a loud laugh and snapped his fingers, causing the horse Jinyoung was riding to turn back into normal leaves. Minhyun quickly caught the toddler before he fell to the ground.

Jaehwan gathered the materials and placed them back into his bag. He rushed over to where Seongwoo and Minhyun were standing, smiling widely. 

"I managed to gather everything we needed... Well, I still need one more thing but it's okay."

"What's the final piece?" Seongwoo said, staring at the other alchemist.

"You said I had to used opposite materials, right? Well, last time, I used blood of a human and I guess the only true opposite would be the blood of an alchemist." Jaehwan explained, grimacing at the fact that he would have to cut himself to give his blood.

"You used the blood of a human in the original elixir? Whose blood did you use?" Seongwoo asked, feeling surprised that Jaehwan would take such a high risk. Human blood was almost sacred when it came to alchemy, but rarely was it ever used.

"He used mine." Minhyun said from behing Seongwoo. Jinyoung let out a shriek as he clapped his hands together while in Minhyun's arms.

Seongwoo opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it to refrain from saying anything. He was curious as to why Minhyun let Jaehwan use his blood, but his questioning would have to wait for another day.

"Let's get back inside and we can start on making the elixir." Jaehwan said as he led Seongwoo and Minhyun back over to the entrance to the basement. Jinyoung was babbling softly, clearly unaware of what was about to happen. 

"Do we have to turn Jinyoung back? He's pretty cute like this." Seongwoo said as he poked the toddler's cheek.

"Of course we do! I need my apprentice back." Jaehwan said as he placed his bag of materials on Jinyoung's desk. He slowly started to take everything out, placing them on the table he used for transmutation circles.

"I'll start changing these things into liquid while you prepare your blood." Seongwoo said, grabbing an empty jar from Jinyoung's desk. Jaehwan had gathered a piece of silver, leaves from a maple tree, river water, and the stem of a rose. The last thing he needed to do was provide his blood. 

"Do you need any help?" Minhyun asked as he approached Jaehwan. The alchemist stared nervously at the small blade he kept on his desk. He had it to gather materials, not to cut through skin.

"Can you just... cut my palm really fast? I don't think I'll be able to do it myself and I don't really trust Seongwoo hyung to do it." Jaehwan mumbled softly, hoping the other alchemist didn't hear the last part of his sentence.

Minhyun nodded his head and placed Jinyoung on the table where Seongwoo was working. The toddler just watched the alchemist work with a look of awe on his face. 

Jaehwan closed his eyes as Minhyun grabbed the blade from his desk. He took Jaehwan's hand and held it gently. 

"Relax your hand and take a deep breath." Minhyun said and Jaehwan followed his orders. Jaehwan nearly screamed when the blade pierced his skin and he could feel his blood already flowing through the wound.

"Quick. Give me his blood."

Jaehwan opened one eye and saw Seongwoo gathering his blood into the jar that had all of the other materials already in it. Once Seongwoo got enough blood, Minhyun wrapped Jaehwan's hand with a handkerchief. 

"Wait, I don't know if I can give you your handkerchief back because of the blood." Jaehwan said once he realized that the handkerchief belonged to Minhyun.

"It's okay, you can keep it." Minhyun just smiled before walking over to the table to pick up Jinyoung once more.

"Are you ready, Jaehwan?" Seongwoo asked as he placed the elixir in the middle of the transmutation circle he had drawn. Even though he didn’t need the circle, he knew Jaehwan needed to use it to use his alchemy. 

"Let's just pray this works..." Jaehwan said softly as he and Seongwoo stood at opposite ends of the table. 

Minhyun watched as they both stated to chant softly to themselves. Once their chanting was finished, Seongwoo's hands were glowing green while Jaehwan's were blue. They both clapped their hands together before placing their hands on the table.

The jar stared to glow with a strange white light and it was unlike anything either Seongwoo or Jaehwan had seen before. It was so luminous that it nearly blinded the two alchemists. 

Jinyoung let out a loud cry and Minhyun quickly moved to over the toddler's eyes. It was too bright for him to handle. 

The light faded after a few moments and the elixir that had started out with color was now colorless, like water. 

"I wonder why it glowed like that earlier..." Seongwoo said, staring at the jar.

"Maybe it did that because of the alchemist blood?" Jaehwan suggested, but Seongwoo just shrugged, not sure of the answer as well. 

"Do we pour the elixir on him or something?" Seongwoo grabbed the jar and Jaehwan let out a sigh.

"No, he has to drink it! Are you sure you're an alchemist?" Jaehwan said, rolling his eyes at Seongwoo. He really was an unconventional alchemist.

Jaehwan grabbed an empty bottle that he had bought for Jinyoung and he carefully poured the elixir inside of it. He handed the bottle to Minhyun to feed Jinyoung.

"Let's hope it works." Minhyun said softly as he started to feed the toddler. Jinyoung held the bottle in his own hands and drank the elixir slowly. Jaehwan and Seongwoo stared at the toddler, waiting for any sudden changes. 

Minhyun placed the toddler down on the floor and watched as his body began to glow white, just like the elixir had moments before. Everyone in the room shielded their eyes from the light because it was too bright for them all to handle. 

"Why am I naked?!" 

Jaehwan let out a sigh of relief when he heard his apprentice's voice. He kept his hand over his eyes as he walked over to grab a blanket from his bed before throwing it over towards Jinyoung.

"He's back to normal!" Seongwoo celebrated, reaching his hand over to give Minhyun a high five. Minhyun stared at the alchemist's hand, not quite sure what Seongwoo was doing. Seongwoo sighed and clapped his hands together, giving himself the high five.

"Wait, what happened to me?" Jinyoung said as he crouched on the floor, covering himself with the blanket. Jaehwan quickly gathered some clothes together for him to wear.

"Jaehwan accidentally turned you into a toddler with the youth elixir. We were worried you were never going to return to normal again." Minhyun explained, feeling thankful for the apprentice's return.

Jinyoung sighed as he looked up at Jaehwan. He blinked when he realized Seongwoo was also in the room. 

"Jaehwan asked me to help turn you back to normal. That elixir you guys made was pretty strong." Seongwoo said when he saw the apprentice staring at him. 

Jinyoung nodded his head slowly and tried his best to remember anything that had happened in the last 24 hours. He remembered drinking the elixir, but that was about it. Everything after that was just a blur to him. 

"Hey, Jaehwan hyung?" Jinyoung called, looking over at the other alchemist.

"Yes Jinyoung?"

"We're never going to make another youth elixir _ever_ again.


End file.
